The Faith
by adromir
Summary: Parker is highly frustrated with his current disability after being shot by the mad bomber, and so he vents it all out on Sam. Contains scenes between Parker and Sam, also with Ed at the end of the fic.


**Hi, I'm back again! No, sorry. This is not the new chapter of 'The Truth'. This is a stand-alone fic. It is sets six months after the final season finale.**

**I have to warn you, though. You might need some tissues.**

**SUMMARY : Parker is highly frustrated with his current disability after being shot by the mad bomber, and so he vents it all out on Sam. Contains scenes between Parker and Sam, also with Ed at the end of the fic.**

* * *

The incessant knocking on his front door dragged Sergeant Gregory Parker out of his drunken slumber. Moaning, he clapped one hand over his left ear and buried himself deeper into the couch where he had spent the night. He was in no mood to accept any visitors that day, and he hoped that whoever it was out there would finally get the hint and go away.

That was not to be the case, though. The knockings resumed, much louder this time. It would be impossible for Parker to continue sleeping with such a racket. Grumbling under his breath, he threw away the blankets and swung his legs to the floor. In doing so, his foot knocked against a half-full bottle of Jim Beam lying there, causing him to stumble.

The air was streaked blue with his curses as he quickly grabbed the back of the couch for balance. Snatching his cane, Parker hobbled towards the front door, his face thunderous. He wrenched open the door and roared, "_WHAT_?"

"Ah, there you are, Boss. I was starting to worry," said the smiling visitor, unperturbed by the Sergeant's clear animosity.

Parker scowled at the blond young man. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Well, good morning to you too."

"I repeat, what the hell do you want? Why are you here?"

"I brought you breakfast." Sam's grin grew wider as he held aloft the take-away packages in each hand. "See? I got you some coffee and pies."

"I don't want any breakfast."

"Tough. I'm still bringing it in." With ease, Sam nudged open the door wider and slipped past the Sergeant, who was basically foaming at the mouth.

"I said, I don't want any breakfast, god damn it!" Parker yelled. "Now get out of my house!"

"Relax, Boss. I'll be gone soon," Sam good naturedly replied as he headed towards the kitchen. "But let me serve you these first. Where did you stash your plates?"

If looks could kill, Sam would have keeled over and died on the spot. Parker's glare was ferocious as he watched the younger man rummage around inside a low cabinet. Angered and affronted combined, Parker had this wild urge to rush over and whack the army brat over the head with his cane!

Anger. Deep, strong and burning rage. That had been pretty much what Parker had been feeling lately.

Six months ago, when he woke up after four days of coma, he had instantly known that things would never be the same again. He had survived the gunshot wounds to his chest and thigh, but that was enough to put him on the sideline. After some time, the hole in his lung gradually healed.

His leg, however, was another matter.

To this day he still couldn't walk straight without aid, the cane now was his most faithful if not only companion. He had been seeing the physiotherapist regularly, but the prognosis didn't look promising. Parker would be crippled for the rest of his life.

Oh, he had a very good reason to be angry. He had never been so helpless, so dependent. He was used to being in control, but he couldn't even take charge of his own limb. The bullet had gone through his left thigh through pounds of flesh and sinew, leaving the muscle weak and constantly in pain. How could he rejoin Team One if he wasn't even able to stand unassisted, let alone running around and chasing bad guys?

It was extremely hard for him to admit it, yet Parker realized his career was over. He was no longer fit as an SRU officer.

This eventually caused strains at home. Good thing that Dean had enlisted into the Police Force, and was now having his butt kicked in the academy. At least the boy wouldn't get to see his father deteriorated back to that pathetic excuse of man he had once been. Leopard never loses its spots, as most people would say.

And just last week Parker had had a huge row with Marina. In tears, she had packed her things and returned to her own place. She had called him several times after that but he wouldn't answer. In fact, he never replied to any calls at all, even from his own team. He was determined to keep everyone away. He only wanted to be left alone, to wallow in his misery by himself. Was that too much to ask?

Unfortunately, Team One was made up of very stubborn and tenacious human beings. Marina might have informed them that she had moved out, because soon afterwards they started showing up at Parker's door, one after the other. First, it had been Jules, with little Sadie in her arms. Parker managed to make cooing noises at the adorable baby before pleading headaches, urging mother and daughter to leave just minutes after they arrived.

Next came Leah. Parker deliberately answered the door wearing only his underpants in an attempt to fluster her. Without blinking, she had taken one look at him and marched inside. Throwing a bathrobe at him, the tough ex-firefighter then straightened up his cluttered apartment with nary a word. Before leaving, she had made sure a dinner was heating in the microwave.

The following day, Spike appeared with an armful of video games, thinking to cheer up the boss with something fun. During a round of Grand Theft Auto, the computer wizard quickly found out that it was not his brightest idea after all, because Parker kept ramming his vehicle into the wall, his face lack of all expressions.

And when Ed showed up next, the Sergeant was obviously tipsy. After many years of staying sober, Parker had broken his oath and returned to drinks. Ed was so shocked he blew up his fuse, sending the two close friends into a heated shouting match before the team leader stormed out looking as red as ripe tomato.

And today they sent Sam, the blue-eyed ex-military guy with infectious grin that could melt the hearts of all women aged nine to ninety, a man who had a history of successfully talking down suicide bombers.

_They think he can break through my barriers, don't they?_ Parker thought as he slammed the door shut. _Well, I'll show them they're wrong_.

"Look, Boss. I got you a chicken pie," Sam happily announced, gesturing at the offerings he had served on the kitchen counter.

"I don't want any damn pies."

Slightly frowning, Sam observed the older man. "I bet you're hungry. In fact, you don't look so hot. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Leave, Sam. Get the hell out."

"No. Not until you eat your breakfast."

"Don't patronize me!"

"Okay, but would you at least sit down and have some coffee—"

"Stop, Sam! Okay? Just stop!" Parker shouted. "That is enough. I want you all to stop coming here and bug me."

With a compassionate smile, Sam said, "Boss, I'm not here to bug you. We just want to make sure that you're alright."

"You've seen me, I'm fine. Now go. Leave me in peace."

Sam shook his head and focused his attention back to the food. "But something's clearly on your mind, Boss. Want to talk about it?"

Parker sneered. "Why should I talk about anything with _you_?"

"Maybe I can help."

"_Help_? How can you help me exactly? Heal my leg back to normal? "

Sam looked up. "Boss, I was just saying—"

"What, you think you're the hotshot now, you can make everything right?" Parker hobbled closer, fuming. "Well guess what, Braddock. You don't know shit!"

Frozen into a standstill, Sam gaped at Parker. He had never heard the Sergeant used such word before.

"Ed and the others made you do this? Did Team One make you come here to talk me down? Like an intervention, is that it?"

Before Sam could respond, Parker continued, "That's lame. Considering that you're not even supposed to _be_ in Team One in the first place. If I had my say, you would not have become an SRU officer after all. You lack the aptitude. You're brash and cocky. You didn't go through the selection program like everybody else. They paved the way for you right to the very front. It helps to have someone in high places, doesn't it?"

Blinking in surprise, Sam stiffened and had to swallow hard. His throat had suddenly gone dry. He braced for more to come, as Parker didn't look like he had finished with his tirade.

"SRU need competent people to function but what did we get? A messed-up army vet with personal issues. You couldn't even do the job properly, yet you're too arrogant to admit it. You back-talked, you questioned others, as if your short stint in the military made you more superior than the rest of us. You shot your own best friend in the field and you thought you're the better one? Here's news for you, Braddock. If not for Team One, you would amount to _nothing_!"

Sam flinched as if he was being bodily slapped, his face turning pale. Several heartbeats later, he calmly gathered a small package from the take-away bags and stuffed it into the fridge.

"I also got this lasagna for you. You can heat it up for lunch," the ex-JTF2 said, somehow managing a smile. "I'm leaving for work now."

"Good riddance."

"Enjoy your breakfast, Boss. I'll be here after shift for dinner."

"Don't bother coming back, Braddock," Parker retorted. "Weren't you listening to me? Don't come back, you hear me?"

Sam paused at the door to give the Sergeant an earnest gaze. "I'll _be_ here. I promise."

Growling, Parker snatched the Jim Beam off the floor and threw it against the shutting door, hitting the spot where Sam's head had been just seconds before. The liquor bottle smashed into pieces, the sound reverberating throughout the hollow apartment.

With that, Parker dropped onto the couch and broke into sobs.

* * *

Parker did not know how long he had been sitting there, sobbing his eyes out. When he raised his head, feeling utterly drained, the sun was high and he could hear sounds of active road traffic outside his apartment. The world continued to live on around him, time had never ceased moving.

Wearily, he rose to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. He took a long and cold shower, washing two days grimes from his body. He got dressed slowly but steadily and went out into the kitchen. The breakfast pack that Sam had brought was still there, the coffee and pies had gone cold. He nuked the chicken pie inside the microwave but drank the coffee as it was. He ate everything to the last crumb.

His stomach fully sated, he picked up the dust pan and collected the pieces of broken glasses at the door. He gathered the rest of liquor bottles and beer cans into a garbage bag before throwing it down the trash chute. He put to right his apartment, rearranging the clutters and even spraying some air freshener. When he finished, he was exhausted but satisfied. His living space no longer stank or looked like a brewery.

After lunch, he took a nap on the couch with the television on. When he woke up next, the day had turned dark.

Rubbing his eyes, he stretched a bit and gingerly stood. He suddenly had the need to use the bathroom. When he returned to the living room, the local evening news was getting started.

Listening with an ear, Parker went to turn on his coffee maker. He was scooping in some granule when he caught the last words of the newscaster, "…leaving one SRU officer badly injured. No one else is hurt when the grenade exploded, thanks to the quick action of the said officer."

Alarmed, Parker rushed as fast as he could on his injured leg towards the television. He was in time to hear the newscaster saying that the blast had been caught on tape from a CCTV nearby. The video was put on screen right afterwards, showing the front of a flour mill where a large group of people in worker's uniform was throwing a picket, bearing banners and placards that demanded the mill management not to cut down wages and other benefits.

The SRU had been called to monitor the scene after someone had reported about sighting a gun among the crowd, following a death threat onto the mill's owner. Amid the sound of people chanting, suddenly a small object was thrown at their feet. Then out of nowhere, a blond man in full SRU uniform rushed into the frame. He snatched up the object and ran away with it, before hurling the thing high into the air. There was a loud explosion, which flung the SRU officer off his feet and sent him slamming hard against the wall of the building. He then lay crumpled on the ground, not moving.

The video was a bit grainy but the angle was just right. Parker would recognize that golden head anywhere.

It was Sam.

"Oh my God…"

Still gaping at the television screen, Parker hastily reached for his cellphone. But before he could make the call, someone knocked on his front door. He went to answer it and was shocked to see the person standing there.

"Sam!"

"Hey, Boss." Sam grinned back. "May I come in?"

"Wh…what are you doing here?"

"I promise you dinner, remember?" The younger man showed him the carrier bag he carried, which bore the logo of a Thai Restaurant. "How about some spicy food tonight?"

"Uh…" Parker could only stare, openmouthed, as Sam stepped past him and went straight into the kitchen. He noticed that the younger man was slightly limping, favoring his left side. Dumbfounded, the Sergeant raised his cellphone and started dialing. The person on the other line picked up after the second ring.

"Ed?"

"Hey, Greg. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I just saw the news."

"Oh, right. Sam." Ed sounded chagrin. "Sorry. I was about to call and tell you, but things have been pretty hectic around here."

"It's okay. I understand. Where are you now?"

"I just left the Barn, now heading for the hospital to see how Sam's doing."

"Are you sure he's in the hospital?"

A short silence on Ed's end before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Trust me, Ed. You won't find him there."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm staring at him right as we speak."

"Wait, _what_? Where the hell is he?"

"In my kitchen."

Another short silence before Ed exploded into a string of curses, "Damn it! Son of a—good god almighty. Is he nuts? I'm gonna kill him, Greg."

Amused, Parker replied, "No, you're not."

"That dumb kid has a concussion. He's supposed to be under observation at the hospital, not gallivanting about on his own!"

"I hear you, buddy. He does look as if a gust of wind would knock him off his feet."

"Okay. I'm coming right over. Jules left for Alberta yesterday, so Sam is left alone. That means he's under my care, the brat. Don't let him leave, Greg. I'll be there in ten minutes, top."

"Yup." Parker rang off and hobbled towards the kitchen.

Sam was busy at the counter, setting down dinner plates and unpacking the take-out foods. "Which would you prefer, Boss? Pineapple fried rice or green curry?"

Parker gave him a soft smile. "Sam, sit down."

"I will, later. Let me get this first—"

"Sammy," said Parker with deep intense, "_Please_. Sit down for a minute. We need to talk."

Grudgingly, Sam pulled out a chair and took his seat, grimacing a bit from the effort. Inside, he felt unease. He could already tell what was coming.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" the Sergeant kindly asked him.

"I'm good, Boss."

"Oh, yeah?" Parker raised an eyebrow. "You nearly got blown up by a grenade, I heard."

Sam winced. "Great. The team told you?"

"No. It's all over the news. The telecast showed how you grabbed the grenade and hurled it into the air, a second before it exploded right in your face."

Sam sat there with a sheepish grin. "Really? That must be getting millions of hits on YouTube by now. Spike is gonna love that."

Rolling his eyes, Parker admonished, "Sam, this is no laughing matter."

"Of course, not."

"You took a huge risk. You could've died in that blast."

"I was just doing my job, Boss."

"By picking up a live grenade? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. There wasn't even time." Sam shrugged, lowering his gaze. "Yeah, I know. _Brash_. That's me. So what else is new?"

Parker gazed intently at his young teammate. "Sam, about this morning, what I said to you was totally uncalled for. I know I hurt you, and for that I'm sorry."

Raising his head, Sam emitted a sad smile. "No, don't be. You spoke the truth."

"Sam, I didn't mean—"

"I know you didn't mean it, Boss. I knew exactly what you were trying to do. You deliberately said those hurtful words to push me away, so that I would leave you alone to your misery."

It was Parker's turn to lower his gaze in shame.

Sam took a deep breath before saying, "I was all those things that you said, that much is true. Yes, I was brash, I was cocky. Still is, sometimes. I was also pretty messed up when I first joined SRU. If my Dad had not pulled some strings, I might be in a nuthouse somewhere, going stark raving mad. Heck, I was this close to shoot myself in the mouth after that friendly fire. In short, I was a total wreck."

"Sam, don't. You're not…"

"But you guys still accepted me," Sam continued, as if Parker had not spoken. "Even though knowing my issues, the team didn't turn me away. In fact it was _you_, Boss, who gave me the strongest support. All these years, I've learned a lot from you. Even when I screwed up, you patiently gave me guidance. You never gave up on me, not even once. You were always there, all steps of the way. So now you're in a hardship, you expect me to leave you alone to your suffering? That's where you're wrong, Boss."

Sam slowly shook his head, his eyes welling up. "We're a team. We're like family. We look after one another, especially during tough times. That's what families do. We stick together, no matter what, even when it hurts. Yes, you hurt me this morning, Boss. Terribly. But that's just it. I knew you would never do that in normal circumstances. I knew it's your way to distance yourself from me and the team, to spare us what you're going through. Sorry to say, Boss, your plan didn't work."

With tears spilling down his cheeks, Sam reached over to squeeze the Sergeant's fist. "The harder you push us away, the harder we stick by you. Are we clear on that?"

Also weeping, Parker cupped his other hand on Sam's and nodded. "Crystal."

"Don't worry, Boss. We'll face this together. Things will eventually get better, you'll see."

Parker chuckled without humor. "I can't see how things would get any better, Sam. Look at my leg. I can't do my job anymore. I'm crippled for life."

Sam agreed, "Yeah. You're a cripple. So what?"

Frowning, Parker tilted his head to one side as he waited for Sam to elaborate.

"People out there don't see you as a cripple, Boss. They see a hero, a lifesaver. The whole country knows the huge sacrifice that you made, and how you've dearly paid for it. It is unfortunate, but sooner or later you need to accept that things have changed. That doesn't mean the changes are for the worse, though. Things are just not what they used to be, that's all."

"It's hard, Sam," Parker said, close to sobbing. "I miss the team. I miss doing what I love best."

"I can tell that it's hard for you. You can no longer walk like you normally do. Your physical movements are restricted. It's frustrating, I know. I would go crazy myself if I were in your place. However, it's not your legs that have been doing most of the work. It's here and here." Sam gestured at Parker's temple and left breast. "It's what in your heart and your brain. It's your good instinct and sharp mind that carry you forward to get the job done. Just because your leg cannot support you, doesn't mean you've lost all purpose. You can still help keep the peace. If not as SRU officer, maybe as an instructor. You can help mold a new breed of cops. Imagine that, a whole batch of Greg Parkers roaming the streets. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

That caused the older man to laugh. "Yeah, I bet."

His laughter subsiding, Parker then gazed at Sam for several moments before saying, "Jeez, Sam. When did you become so wise?"

Grinning, Sam shrugged. "Must be from hanging around you too much, Boss."

"I'm glad I've been a good influence."

"You and the team. I admit, without you guys, I'll be nothing."

"Sam, that's not true. Forget I said that."

"Well, I was completely zero on my first day with the team. But look at me now."

Parker's gaze was filled with pride. "Yeah, you've come a long way. I'm so proud of you, Samo. So damn proud."

"Thank you, Boss," Sam replied, blushing a little.

"Come here, son." Parker cupped the back of Sam's neck before pulling him into his embrace. They stayed that way for quite a while until urgent knockings came at the front door.

"No, sit down. I'll get it. It's my house, remember?" Parker motioned Sam back when the younger man made a move to rise.

"Where is he?" was Ed's terse question the moment the door was pulled open.

Without a word, Parker jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of the kitchen. His blue eyes flashing and his lips pursing, Ed marched inside with long strides. At the sight of his fuming team leader, Sam choked on the glass of water he was drinking.

"Um…" Sam had to clear his throat before continuing, "Hey, Ed. Why are you here?"

"_Me_? Why are _you_ here? You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I don't need hospital. I'm fine."

"Oh, so now you're an expert. Where did you get you your medical degree?"

"Sheesh, Ed. Lighten up, will ya? It's just a concussion."

Ed's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, so angry that he was. "_Just_ a concussion? That gives you the excuse to run away from the hospital?"

"I didn't run away," Sam retorted, throwing his arms into the air. "I discharged myself, AMA."

"Same difference," Ed shot back, pulling out his cellphone from his jacket. "I'm calling Jules."

"What? No, you're not!" In one fluid move, Sam jumped to his feet and snatched the phone out of Ed's grasp.

"Hey!" Ed cried out, making a grab for the thing. "Give it back!"

With a devilish smirk, Sam stuffed the phone down the front of his jeans, right against his crotch. He taunted, "Come and get it."

Growling like a bear, Ed made a leap and would have knocked Sam to the floor if not for the Sergeant jumping between them.

"Okay, guys. Time off, time off!" Parker had to use hand gestures to get his message across, like a referee on the football field. "You're behaving like children."

"He started it," Sam sullenly said, putting a chair between him and Ed.

"That's real mature, Braddock," Ed pointed out.

"Both of you, shut up and sit down," Parker ordered. "And Sam, hand me that phone."

Sam made a face, but he passed it over. "You're not letting him call Jules, are you?"

"No, but _I_ might."

"Aw, Boss…"

"Unless you do what I told you."

"Fine." Suddenly feeling drained, Sam sat down heavily. "I'm not going back to the hospital though."

"Then you're gonna bunk here for the night."

"Huh?" Sam just blinked in response, taken by surprise.

"Boss?" asked Ed, "Is that a good idea?"

"I can monitor his condition, wake him up every few hours to make sure that he's not dead. That's basically how they do it in the hospital right?" said Parker. "Besides, the house could use a guest. Sam can have Dean's room. Until Jules gets home, I mean. What is she doing in Alberta anyway?"

"Her older brother, Tim, is about to undergo a kidney transplant. She's there to give support to her sister in law and their kids," Sam replied. "I would love to join her, but you know how it is."

"Yeah, the team can't afford to lose two more of its members when we're already one man down," Ed remarked, looking knowingly at Parker.

Parker smiled. "Maybe it's time Team One finds my replacement, because I'm sure I won't be returning."

Silence reigned as the other two men stared at the Sergeant.

"Boss, no one can simply replace you," said Sam.

"Yeah. What gives you the crappy idea?" Ed groused, his arms crossed over his chest.

Chuckling, Parker explained, "Look, Sam gives me this notion."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, remember what you told me just now? About becoming an instructor? That's a valid idea. I'm not fit as an SRU officer with my bum leg, but that wouldn't make any difference at the academy, would it?"

Slowly, Ed turned to look at Sam. "_You_ put him up to this?"

Sam quickly raised his hands in a placating manner. "Whoa, Ed. It was just a suggestion. I never said he has to actually do it."

"Sam, thank you. Your suggestion woke me up, opening my eyes to this new opportunity. Now things don't look so bad anymore," said Parker, earnestly. "Eddie, I also want to thank you. What happened yesterday was a mistake and I'm sorry. You were right to be angry. Drinks won't solve anything, and I'm glad you drill that into my head over and over. You guys…"

At this, Parker choked up. "You guys are like my brothers. I'm so pleased to know that…that the team has not abandoned me…even when I'm behaving like an ass."

"You _are_ an ass, so stop that now," Ed groused, "Don't set me bawling."

They all stared at one another for a full second before bursting into laughter.

"Fine, fine. We SRU officers are macho guys. Men like us don't cry," was Parker's droll remark, scooping some green curry onto his plate.

"Speak for yourself, Boss. I'm close to weeping now," said Sam, staring at his pineapple fried rice.

"What's wrong, Samo?" Ed inquired, digging through the take-out bags for more fried rice.

"Where's the pineapple?" Sam grumbled. "Why called this the pineapple fried rice if there's no pineapple slices? I love pineapples!"

Ed and Parker exchanged looks and rolled their eyes heavenward.

"Yeah, he is concussed," they both announced.

Later afterwards, as Sam walked unsteadily towards Dean's bedroom to lie down, the Sergeant and the team leader eyed him closely until he disappeared around the corner. When they heard no thumping sound of a body hitting the floor, they turned to face each other with a sigh of relief.

"At least he's not arguing," said Parker.

"Maybe the hospital is better for him, Greg."

"Nah. He'll be fine. He's no stranger to this. I'll look after him." Looking down at his clasped fists on the counter, he added, "I said horrible things to him this morning."

Ed nodded with an understanding smile. "I could tell. He came into shift looking as if his best friend had just died. But he's strong, Greg. He can take anything and swallow it whole without holding a grudge. That is Sam. He's mostly a pain in my ass but I kinda love that annoying kid."

"Yeah. Me too." Parker laughed. Sobering, he then sighed and asked, "Oh, Eddie. Do you think this is gonna work?"

"What?"

"Me, as an instructor at the academy. What if I don't have the knack to teach those young people?"

"Greg, you've been a teacher to us all at the SRU. Why would this be so different?"

Parker swallowed hard. "I honor your opinion, my friend. You're sure this will get better for me?"

Ed solemnly nodded, draping his arm around Parker's shoulders. "Yes, I have faith. It would be good for you, buddy. It would turn out alright, I'm sure. And, remember, we have our hands on your back the way you place yours on ours. So don't be afraid."

"I have faith too." Parked nodded with a fresh new smile. "I'm not afraid anymore."

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, stop crying now. Cheer up, guys. All's well that ends well.**

**Thank you for reading this fic. Yeah, I was being too angsty. Don't know where it came from. Must be PMS. LOL!**

**Anyway, to those interested, I will continue with 'The Truth', don't worry. Let me go kill some of my plot bunnies first. They were attempting a mutiny. Muahahaha!**

**Later, everyone!**

**^_^ Adromir needs some sleep. Zzzzzzzzz…**


End file.
